


Не сотвори врага повторно

by fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games), somedy



Series: Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от G до PG-13) [1]
Category: Slay the Spire (Video Game)
Genre: Dark, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Missing Scene, Work Contains Fandom Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedy/pseuds/somedy
Summary: Авторская попытка укомплектовать лор игры в целостную историю
Series: Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от G до PG-13) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836913
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Не сотвори врага повторно

**Author's Note:**

> Авторская попытка укомплектовать лор игры в целостную историю

Море остановило Шпиль: сизые воды сметали всех без разбору, обгладывали стены и шли пузырями – от резко сиротевшего кислорода. Сердце Шпиля билось как никогда яро, загоняя своих обитателей выше. Неосязаемый липкий страх менял каждого – и вскоре у многих прорезались крылья, в спутанной мокрой шерсти формировались грибницы, а в разверстых пастях прорастали толстые, наслаивающие друг на друга клыки.

Море обрушилось внезапно, из самого ниоткуда. Оно раскусило Шпиль мгновенно – все это наслоение угрозы, силы и безумия – едва тот успел появиться, и поспешило уничтожить, пока не отмерла луна. Проломленные нижние этажи – обнаженные кости, желтоватые, бугрящиеся – почти обрушили основание.

Основание Шпиля – и обещанной им войны. Сражения без повода, но по инстинктам, удерживающим Шпиль живым, пока ему хватает сил побеждать. Существ, земли, миры и целые катастрофы, все, что угодно, лишь быть подкармливать богов-покровителей. 

Но с Морем не вышло даже сразиться; вода рассекла камень с легкостью, как будто всегда знала, куда бить. Лишенная формы и лика, она умудрялась казаться всеми и одновременно никем, и в отсутствующих мышцах раскачивалась тугая, непобедимая сила. Потоки гремели подобно молниям, одержимо хлестали по стенам и давили редкое эхо.

Шпиль был скован ледяной водой – и, ощутив, как слабеет сердце, совершил немыслимое.

Он предал своих богов-создателей – и воззвал к той, кого те изгнали. 

Зажатое подземельем существо – огромный серый кит с тремя парами желтушных глаз – забило хвостом по стенам, предлагая сделку. Отогнать Море и вернуть погибших ценою освобожденья: от неповоротливого тела и неба из грубого камня. Залатать исполосованные стены и смести с этажей соль, чтобы вдохнуть наконец свежий воздух. 

А следом и жизнь в позабытое имя богини. В Ньяу – пока она будет нужна.

Шпилю не впервой лгать – он облицован обманом, как фреской. Нечестивый узор испещрил его до самого купола, и полнотелый камень безустанно требовал свежей крови. Ее сейчас вымыло Море, защитные глифы потухли – и только зажатой в ките душе под силу их напоить.

Пусть и разбавленной возрождением кровью.

Гнилая желтизна глаз, разбитая на шесть частей, устало сомкнулась, веки ввалились в глазницы, хвост мертво хлестнул по полу. Незримые оковы щелкнули, и Шпиль обдало жаром. Она – пустая сила, ненужная пантеону – прошлась легко и плавно, как будто не по темнице, протиснулась сквозь водные массивы и утянула вверх трупы. Ее душа получила новое тело, свалянное из куцых вороньих перьев, змеиного жира, крученых рогов и болотной слизи; подвижное и юркое, оно металось по этажам, петляло по коридорам и обрекало тела на вторые и третьи жизни. Оно прокручивало счетчики жизней бездумно – поднимало пустые оболочки, накачивало суставами, мышцами, мясом, кровью, сливало последнюю и скармливало потроха тем, кто был готов помочь. Личные порождения Шпиля – гремлины, отвратники, темныши, мутировавшие паразиты – вгрызлись бы в еще горячие кишки, если бы не она. 

Душа отринутой богини. 

Впервые Шпиль увидел ее чужими глазами – и на свободе. Изможденно-сосредоточенная, суетливо-спокойная, уродливо-никакая, она отдавала остатки сил ради спасения. Не Шпиля, не его обитателей и даже не мира – а себя. Но разве в ней оставалось хоть что-то, достойное свободы? 

Тюремщикам обычно не нужна правда, и Шпиль отстранился. 

Точнее, попробовал, пока не качнулся – от Моря, ударившего целой армией ощерившихся льдом волн. Пористый хрупкий нилас [1] ломался легко и весело, изредка метил в бойницы, окна – но всегда мимо; вода же напористо разрывала трещины и забивала залы. Когда-то гулкие залы давились соленым эхом, в мутной – от слизи и ржавчины – воде толкались ошметки извести, а к потолкам липла тина.

Вода толкнулась к основанию, размыла землю и расшатала камни. Ее раскатистый наскок оглушил Шпиль – впился в самое сердце! – и тот на мгновение усомнился, что выстоит. Он резко ослабел, почти как мягкотелые, и ощутил, что связан – стенами. 

Его предназначение – не в том, чтобы бежать, бежать, бежать. 

Он не должен рухнуть – подобно отринутой богине – но может развеяться пылью, растравливая хотя бы почву. 

Он не имеет права ломаться, пока не запечатает душу богини обратно – и не завалит собой. 

Но ведь руины будут разграблены Штормовым морем, не так ли?

В сознании Шпиля отчетливо проявилось будущее: завалы поросшего мхом камня, с агрессивно торчащим металлом и осколками растерявших магию сфер, над которыми не пролетит и птицы; груда разочарования, пропахшая разложившейся плотью и крысами, над которой продолжит нависать луна. 

Ее свет – ровный и безразличный, – последнее, что бы хотел запомнить Шпиль.

Порочное строение, оскверненное разумом, ненавидело лунный свет гораздо сильнее Моря, и осознать это… было странно. Настолько неправильно, глупо и приземленно, что Шпиль на мгновение ощутил себя, как он говорят, «человеком».

Шпиль утратил себя на сломе из ошибок и поражения и почти готов был рухнуть по доброй воле, под землю, над облака, куда повелят ему боги-создатели – лишь бы не хотеть убежать, убежать, убежать. 

Убе… Время способно перековать все – за исключением Шпиля. Подтачивающий реальность обелиск прорезал облака и вкручивался выше. Луна печально высвечивала наросты и трещины, пульсирующие больным – до лихорадки – огнем, и вскоре Шпиль не выдержал и попросил заковать ее. Сгущающаяся тьма приникла к стенам с жадностью, позволив лишь основанию полыхать проржавевшим металлом. Тот остывал медленно, сердито выдыхал пар и всасывал последние капли влаги. 

Когда-то Штормовое

Все.

Он осознал, что мир успокоился. 

Защита размеренно нарастала обратно, срезая лишнее; несвойственный Шпилю страх отступил, утянув вслед и ненависть. Окропленные глифы подрагивали, как и прежде, и нагло щурились в небо. Воздух постепенно отдавал влагу, которая с подбитым Морем оттягивалась к горизонту. Потухшие было звезды вновь распростерлись над Шпилем – и, заковав луну сетью, позволили ее смять и заточить в пустой череп. 

Вымытый из земли, грубо подпиленный примитивным оружием, он подходил идеально.

Как тело кита – для души богини.

Ее временную оболочку растащило сразу после активации последней связки защитных глифов. Обнажившийся эфирный силуэт, наверно, больше всего напоминал унижение, воплощенное в цвете. Метнуться душе было некуда – она запечатала Шпиль сама, не продумав деталей – и оставалось лишь вслушиваться в агонию остывших потрохов.

Обретший равновесие Шпиль неспешно созерцал звездный трофей – луну в черепной клетке – и наслаждался моментом. Время действительно перековало многих – и Море, и душу богини, и тех букашек из плоти, – но не тронуло Шпиль. 

Оно отступило, позволив травить землю тюрьмой для обманутой богини. Тело кита по-прежнему гасило остатки ее души, и Шпилю казалось, что скоро все будет кончено. Какой на пробу окажется его свобода?

Найти ответ Шпиль поручил культистам – по крайней мере, так называли себя его люди. Понятие культа не вписывалось в логику Шпиля, но он старался не замечать людской суеты. Она исправно содействовала благоденствию культистов, пусть те и растрачивали силы впустую.

Суть ритуалов Шпиль решил приберечь для пленницы – и наслаждаться вязкой тьмой, пронизывающей раны-трещины, . Раздробленные посеревшие облака вновь закружили над залом, где ревностно билось сердце, и редкий дождь разогнал со стен птиц. Шпиль постепенно откатывался к исходной – где только нащупал хребет безумия очередного мира.

________________

[1] Нилас — тонкая ледяная кора


End file.
